What they don't hear
by Vintageroses158
Summary: Broken hearts,silent screams,ignored whispers
1. ciel phantomhive act 1 i was

**_I was happy ..._**

_so many years ago _

...

_But my birthday_

_became death day _

_A cruel taste of the unknown _

_the flame licked my feet _

_the scene mocking me _

_my great home in ruins _

_with the dead bodies of my parents _

_laying face up was my undoing _

_**I was innocent the**n _

_so many years ago _

_pure minded pure hearted _

_a white silk sheet _

_no stains upon it _

_soft crisp and clean _

**_taken I was _**

_taken as in stolen _

_taken as in dirted _

_in the most vile of ways _

_then i sold my soul _

_to begin my game ..._

_a game ..._

_the game ..._

_that everyone plays_

**_but i will win _**

_and they all will break_

_for they are..._

_I am their sin _

**_I was once pure _**

_many years once before _

_**I now end live**s_

_on the the fact they took mine..._

_my perfect one _

_'"go to hell" they say _

_but ive made my journey _

_many times in many ways _

_but then i became an avocate _

_of that damned place _

_let them feel my fury _

_though my revenge _

_i cant get no more _

**_I was _**

_wait i am no more _

_simply a demon ...forevermore _


	2. a forbidden romance trancy editon part1

take my broken body

heal it with your desire

physical ...very much so

...

but is it love?

heated kisses

delicate embraces

tender

coming from us both

but is it love ?

is it love

or is this just another lie

that im being pulled into

another attempt failed

is it love?

the pain you dont want it to be

only my burden

your words even so

im still uncertain

but is it love?

what is love ?


	3. Let The black masquerade commence

Faces covered by masks,

As both dance their sensual dance,

Covered by the dark of the night

At the black masquerade.

The raven

Oh how seductive is he

He is dressed like all of the guests to be cloaked in the night

Expect for his eyes ,a ravishing red .

He turns those garnets to face his partner the shy and solemn butterfly, with eyes a startling blue.

Making this the beginning of the story, just a simple introduction, a prelude.

Both dance, twist and intertwine,

Bodies moving harmoniously to the melody of the night.

But what takes place wrong or right stays here

at the black masquerade.

Red and blue.

Hot and cold .

Neither lover nor enemy

Neither Friend nor foe.

But who would know?

For the masks and the lack of light covers these characters true faces

At the black Masquerade


	4. Alone,as I always will be : Ciel Act 2

Little Tidbit : Sorry for such a late update. But here it is

Born

I was born alone.

Yes, I had parents but they were almost never there.

Yes, there were other families but we were different, untouchable almost.

Yes, I had sporadic visiting relatives but sickness can limit your fun and view on life,

I grew up alone

Yes, with the occasional family member rambling on about nonsense

Or those with forced smiles inching their way in to my life only to use me and abuse me.

Without the comfort and the joy of a normal child

Without love and the affection and the naivety we have as children,

Without the doe eyes wide to a glossy beautiful world.

Maybe I did for a time, a miniscule amount of time…

I Cried,

I cried alone.

Sitting on the sill of the window on those rainy days, tears would fall down my face

The pane of glass from that very window was cold just like the people and events in my life

But strangely that was the most comfort I could get as I cried myself horse.

Under my covers, I would cry myself into a dreamless night

Wishing for death to take me as the sun kissed the morning sky.

I was always alone,

I am alone.

Through thick,

Through thin

No one there for me, not even my self

Am I even here any more ?

It feels as if I am a phantom, a shell of a being.

Who would support something that should be rotting in a grave?

I will die alone

And not one person would shed a tear

Well, maybe two or three

But they shall move one before those tears die and the death bell rung

Alone, I shall shut my eyes and my heart shall not beat

I will be alone as I always have been in my internal misery.


	5. The Corset Addiction : Elizabeth

**the corset addiction**

physical restriction

obvious addiction

even if i cant breathe ...

...

so tighten the lace

concentrate on shrinking my waist

ignore my desperate screams

just lace it tighter

tighter still

so tight you'll think it'll kill

waist reduction

no interruptions

even when i sleep

with out the feel of its laces

i feel so incomplete

active obsession

my honest redemption

of my self esteem

for with a corset

laced oh so tight

im as perfect as can be

so lace it tighter

tighter still

so much that you'll think it'll kill

breathing is so overrated

the pain dont worry

there none to bare with

a corset is apart of my daily need

oh obsessed...

oh not me

just an honest love

like of what thy has for thee

lace it tight

tighter still

lace it so you think it will kill


	6. The cage that was his hell :Ciel Act 3

Hell has many meanings

It can be any place

At any given time

To some it down below

To others it is war

But for me I know

Hell …

Been there, done that

Been back and lived to tell the tale

I've been born in hell

And will probably die their too …

For I'm still there

In hell …..

Fighting for survival

Fighting to live

at least one peaceful day while I breathe

but one can dream cant they

even if my dream will never come true


End file.
